


托尼失去贾维斯的时候

by Wolvesion



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesion/pseuds/Wolvesion
Summary: 一个存梗：托尼失去贾维斯的时候
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Tony Stark





	托尼失去贾维斯的时候

那感觉就像是——你一直小心翼翼捧着的那个水晶杯子，在你的注视下忽然就碎了。碎片穿过你的手掌跌下去，滚落到你看不见的地方，越是想握紧他，越握不住，反而看见自己的手被割得鲜血淋漓。  
一开始你是感觉不到疼的。可能有那么点刺痛吧，但那不重要，重要的是，你还想找那杯子。你蹲低了身子，跪下，匍匐在地上，找啊找，可是那里能找得到呢，白费力气罢了。但你就是不想放弃，你一遍一遍告诉自己，我能找到的，我能的，只是我现在还不够努力。  
其实你明明知道，碎了就是碎了，没了就是没了啊。你只剩下满手的血和伤。  
你一直不去想那个杯子，你打扫干净地板、洗干净手。直到某一天，你从无意义的劳碌中停下来，坐在桌子边想喝一口水的时候，你才看见空落落的手掌，你才明白、才感叹：真疼啊。  
而你已经流不出眼泪了。这个时候还能流泪，已经是莫大的幸福。


End file.
